Digimon Tamers If the Devas Never Came
by DarkRenamon
Summary: well I thought this up before the deva's came, I just didn't write it down. But I still like them despite that...so here they are. The first chapter is Takuri(TakatoXJyuri)
1. Bunny Man

A/N: This turned out to be more Takuri (TakatoXJyuri) than I intended 0.o actually I kinda withdrew from the story that I had in my head as I was writing...I guess my hands started writing by themselves...again...but I stuck mainly to the original plot. Turuiemon is actually Shuichun's digimon's champion form...I found this out much later than when I thought this up, and since I couldn't find anyone else to fit the role...he stayed. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation.  
  
Bunny Man  
  
  
  
The bell rang.  
  
All the kids herded into the school, and the students of Isaji-san sat in their seats.  
  
"Konichiiwa." She said.  
  
"Isaji-san konichiiwa!" the class chorused.  
  
"Everyone take out your writing assignment." She said calmly.  
  
Rustling papers were heard as everyone searched their book bags.  
  
"Alright, will someone volunteer to read what they wrote about what they did last weekend?" She asked in almost a pleading manner.  
  
Everyone sat there.  
  
"Come on, don't make me choose…" She said.  
  
Still no one volunteered.  
  
"Okay then," She looked around the classroom, "Hirokazu, will you please come up and read your essay?" She said.  
  
"Me?? Why me??" Hirokazu complained while everyone snickered. He got up with his paper and went to the front of the class, muttering how Isaji-san singled him out.  
  
"Ok then ladies and gentlemen!" He started with a totally different attitude. He looked at his paper and cleared his throat.  
  
"This weekend I…slept, tortured that fat ugly cat at the end of the block, and ate a sandwich. The end." He finished. Then bowed and walked back to his seat.  
  
"Shioda, that wasn't acceptable." Isaji-san closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead.  
  
"Hey I wrote something didn't I??" Hirokazu countered helplessly.  
  
The class laughed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was time for P.E. and the students, dressed in their uniforms, went outside to the blacktop.  
  
"Alright as I promised, we get to play a sport today." Isaji-san told them with a smile.  
  
The class cheered.  
  
"But…" The class shut up, "first you have to run the track." She said.  
  
The class groaned.  
  
"Yes yes I know, but you may walk if you want…just remember that will cut into your playing time." She warned, and then blew her whistle.  
  
The class headed to the track. The boys ran while the girls walked and talked, despite Isaji-san's warning.  
  
Jyuri walked with her friends talking about something they started giggling about for some reason.  
  
A couple boys ran by and shouted for them to move it so they can play a game. So the girls jogged a little still talking.  
  
Jyuri tripped on a rock and her shoe went flying behind her as she fell to her hands and knees. The other girls looked back at her.  
  
"Are you ok, Jyuri-chan?" One said.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine..." she looked back at her shoe, "you guys go ahead, I'll get my shoe." she told them and got up heading for the shoe. The other girls continued on as instructed.  
  
Jyuri slipped her shoe back on and retied it so it wouldn't come off again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A mist headed toward the school. It glided over the building and over to the blacktop. Then stopped over Jyuri.  
  
She looked up as it slowly descended to the ground, engulfing her. It was so bright she couldn't see, and so thick it seemed like she was trapped.  
  
She squinted and looked around. A figure started to appear...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey where did the fog come from?" Said a kid.  
  
Takato looked over and saw the cloud of fog around the other side of the track.  
  
"Oh no..." he groaned.  
  
"There was no report of fog coming today..." Isaji-san commented.  
  
Suddenly a scream was heard from inside it.  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"Jyuri??" Takato said.  
  
"Yep that's her all right." Hirokazu confirmed.  
  
Takato looked at the group of girls and saw that she wasn't with them.  
  
He ran across the blacktop to the fog.  
  
"Hey dude wait!" Hirokazu said.  
  
"Takato get back here!" Isaji-san ordered.  
  
Takato kept on going and was soon in the fog.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Guilmon sniffed the air and started growling. Takato needs me! He thought, and ran out of the stone building in the park.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takato couldn't see very well without his goggles. He shielded his eyes with his arms and squinted, looking around for Jyuri.  
  
"Jyuri!" He called.  
  
"Takato!" She answered.  
  
He looked in the direction of the sound and saw her, then started walking toward her.  
  
Something suddenly jumped in front of Jyuri, so fast Takato jumped back.  
  
"Who are you?" Takato said to the digimon.  
  
The digimon stood back into a more relaxed stance from his previous defensive one.  
  
"Turuiemon. What are you doing here?" The digimon said.  
  
"What am I doing here??" Takato shouted, then walked around Turuiemon toward Jyuri who waited patiently for him.  
  
Turuiemon jumped back in his way.  
  
"Hey!" Takato said making a fist. "What is wrong let her go," he said.  
  
"Why should I?" Turuiemon argued.  
  
"What do you want with her?" Takato asked.  
  
Turuiemon looked at her.  
  
"She is a human isn't she?" Turuiemon asked rhetorically.  
  
"Yeah so?" Takato said impatiently.  
  
"And humans have the power to make digimon evolve without the aid of data, correct?" Turuiemon continued.  
  
"Yes...well..." Takato looked down, beginning to get the picture, "but she can't help you evolve!" He said snapping his head back up.  
  
"Why not?" Turuiemon asked.  
  
"Because she's not a tamer." He said.  
  
Jyuri watched them quietly, eyeing the sharp blades on Turuiemon's arms nervously.  
  
"Takato!" Guilmon said, running into the fog.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato said, "what are you doing here what if someone saw you??" he said.  
  
"No one saw me." Guilmon said.  
  
Takato sighed.  
  
Guilmon looked at Turuiemon and growled.  
  
"Let Jyuri go!" He said, noticing that Turuiemon was keeping her in place.  
  
"No." Turuiemon said simply.  
  
Guilmon growled again and blasted a fireball at Turuiemon. Turuiemon slashed it with his blades and it disappeared.  
  
He rushed up and knocked Guilmon in the head sending him flying backwards and landing roughly on the ground.  
  
"Guilmon!" Takato shouted.  
  
Suddenly a glowing light appeared in front of him. The light faded and Takato's D-Arc dropped into his hands. Hey how did this get here? He wondered to himself.  
  
"What is that??" Turuiemon asked.  
  
"Um...nothing." Takato put it behind his back and got a cheesy smile on his face.  
  
"Let me see it!" he demanded.  
  
"No!" Takato shouted.  
  
"NOW!!" Turuiemon said angrily.  
  
"Takato..." Jyuri stepped forward.  
  
Turuiemon sensed her motion, and whipped his arm out in front of her to keep her from passing him...unfortunatly; the blades on his arms slashed one of Jyuri's legs.  
  
She cried out and fell back.  
  
Turuiemon looked back at her obviously surprised.  
  
"Jyuri!" Takato yelled.  
  
Guilmon got back up and fired another fireball at Turuiemon. Turuiemon was preoccupied with what he had done to defend himself, and got hit head on by it. He fell next to Jyuri, who was holding her leg trying to stop the bleeding.  
  
Takato ran up to her and took her by the arm.  
  
"Come on lets go." He said, helping her to her feet.  
  
Turuiemon got out of his daze and saw Takato taking away his potential tamer. He tripped Takato and got up quickly, grabbing Jyuri and running back a ways.  
  
"Hey just leave her alone! You already hurt her how do you think you can be her partner??" Takato yelled angrily.  
  
Turuiemon scowled and looked at Jyuri.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that." He said to Jyuri politely.  
  
Jyuri looked at him confused.  
  
Guilmon ran at Turuiemon and plowed into him while he was still looking at Jyuri. Turuiemon had been carrying Jyuri, and she fell the ground after Guilmon knocked him back.  
  
Takato ran up to Jyuri again and helped her up.  
  
"Are you ok?" he said, looking at the cut on Jyuri's upper leg.  
  
"Uh huh..." she said, looking at Turuiemon and Guilmon fighting.  
  
Guilmon bit Turuiemon's leg and swung him around. Turuiemon whacked Guilmon with the blunt part of his blade, but Guilmon didn't let go. So he whacked him with the sharp part of his blade. Guilmon roared (his little barely a roar, roar ^_^) and jumped back in pain.  
  
"Guilmon!!" Takato said, as he saw data flooding out of Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon fell to his knees, then onto his stomach.  
  
Takato had tears in his eyes, as well as Jyuri.  
  
Takato ran up to Guilmon and tried to plug up the hole in his back with his hand.  
  
"Guilmon don't move..." he said quietly.  
  
"No... problem there..." Guilmon answered weakly.  
  
Takato looked at his D-Arc, he didn't have any cards with him...so what could he do? He leaned on Guilmon and started all out crying.  
  
"Guilmon don't go..." He said.  
  
Takato's D-Arc lit up. Takato looked at it. Then Guilmon started glowing. Takato backed away holding his D-Arc, as Guilmon grew...smaller??  
  
"Guilmon..." Takato said.  
  
The light faded and left a little digimon that resembled a Tokomon with Guilmon's features.  
  
"What the...?" Takato said, and then held his D-Arc up to the little digimon.  
  
The D-Arc took a minute, but eventually data came up.  
  
"Gigimon, the In-Training stage of Guilmon??" Takato said astonished. "But I never made up an In-Training stage for Guilmon..." He looked at the little unconscious Gigimon and smiled. "Well...at least he's...alive..." Takato picked up Gigimon in his arms. Then looked at Turuiemon angrily, who just stood there.  
  
"Takato...lets just go." Jyuri said.  
  
Takato walked over beside Jyuri. She smiled at him; he tried to smile back but only managed a weak grin.  
  
"Wait," Turuiemon said. Takato and Jyuri looked at him. "I...I shall go..." He said. His data started to dissipate.  
  
Jyuri's eyes opened wide.  
  
"No what are you doing??" She said.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm just returning to my world...I am obviously not cut out for this one." He said, as his data completely disappeared.  
  
Jyuri looked down.  
  
"Come on Jyuri." Takato said, as the fog began to disappear.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well Jyuri you seemed to have had quite an accident." The school nurse said.  
  
Jyuri looked down. She went to the nurse's office after she and Takato returned to the class. She still had her P.E. uniform on.  
  
"But something is bothering me..." the nurse said.  
  
"Wha..what?" Jyuri said.  
  
"You say you got that cut from tripping on a rock?" the nurse questioned.  
  
"Yes..." Jyuri said hesitantly.  
  
"It's strange because that is a clean cut right across your leg. You must have fallen in a very weird way to get a cut like that from a rock," the nurse said, obviously not believing Jyuri's story.  
  
"Well..." Jyuri said slowly.  
  
"Oh Jyuri, I wish you would tell me what really happened." The nurse said, putting some sterilizer on Jyuri's cut.  
  
Jyuri looked away and flinched the sting from the sterilizer.  
  
"I know things have been rough for you...but still, someone should know what happened." The nurse continued.  
  
"I'm sorry, I would tell you...but I can't." Jyuri said.  
  
The nurse looked at her.  
  
"Why can't you?" The nurse asked.  
  
"It doesn't matter, you wouldn't believe me anyway." Jyuri answered with a sigh.  
  
"Try me." The nurse said.  
  
Jyuri shook her head.  
  
"Please tell me what happened Jyuri." The nurse said again.  
  
Jyuri looked at her.  
  
"Well, a bunny man did it." Jyuri said.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A bunny man...well not a bunny man exactly, but a bunny man is about as accurate as I can get." Jyuri said, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to say anything about the digimon.  
  
"A...bunny man? Cut your leg?" The nurse said oddly.  
  
"Yes, but it was an accident he didn't mean to." Jyuri said.  
  
The nurse looked at her blankly.  
  
"And what happened to this bunny man?" The nurse said crossing her arms.  
  
"He...left..." Jyuri said looking down.  
  
"Okay..." the nurse said, picking up the phone. She dialed a number and waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello Katou-san? This is the nurse's office at your daughter's school. She got hurt and may be suffering from heat exhaustion." She said.  
  
The person on the other line talked.  
  
"Well she says a bunny man cut her leg then left." The nurse said.  
  
The man on the other line said something else.  
  
"Yes I think you should come pick her up and take her home, she may need some rest." The nurse said, eyeing the embarrassed Jyuri.  
  
"Alright then, bye." The nurse said and hung up the phone.  
  
"Well Jyuri, your father is coming to pick you up. Get some rest today ok?" The nurse said.  
  
"I told you you wouldn't believe me. But it did really happen." Jyuri said quietly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bell rang as it did that morning, except now it was afternoon, and school was over!  
  
The kids rushed out of the building noisily.  
  
Takato, Hirokazu, and Kenta were walking down the halls.  
  
"So it was a digimon?" Kenta asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Takato said.  
  
"And he almost destroyed Guilmon??" Hirokazu said.  
  
"Yes..." Takato answered.  
  
"And he hurt Jyuri??" Kenta said.  
  
"Uh huh..." Takato answered, getting annoyed.  
  
"Then just left back to the Digital World??" Hirokazu almost shouted.  
  
"YES!!" Takato shouted.  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta looked at him astounded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I guess I'm still a little anxious about Guilmon and Jyuri." Takato said quietly.  
  
"It's ok, he's annoying anyhow." Hirokazu said motioning at Kenta.  
  
"I'm annoying?? What about you visor head!" Kenta countered.  
  
They started arguing, and when they passed the nurse's office Takato stopped and went inside. Hirokazu and Kenta were too busy yelling at each other to notice and they just kept going.  
  
Takato peeked around a curtain at the nurse who was sitting at her desk writing something.  
  
"Um..." Takato started.  
  
The nurse swerved around in her chair quickly.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is... uh...is Jyuri okay?" Takato asked.  
  
"Jyuri? I sent her home..." the nurse sighed, "She started talking about a bunny man and..."  
  
"What?? She told you about him??" Takato yelled.  
  
The nurse looked at him.  
  
Takato blushed a little smiling, angry with himself for slipping.  
  
"You mean to say there was a bunny man?" The nurse said.  
  
Takato thought a moment. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. If he confirmed Jyuri's story, then police might start investigating and find out about Guilmon. If he doesn't, everyone will think Jyuri is crazy and he will feel guilty for the rest of his life.  
  
"Well?" the nurse said.  
  
"I...uh...that is...yes." He said.  
  
"Yes? There was a bunny man??" the nurse asked.  
  
"Yes...he cut Jyuri's leg." Takato said looking at his feet.  
  
"Okay then...you should get home," the nurse told Takato.  
  
"Yes thank you." he said, and left.  
  
After he was gone, the nurse picked up the phone and called Jyuri's father again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jyuri's father was talking to her at the dining room table, trying to figure out what was wrong. The phone rang.  
  
He got up and answered it.  
  
"Yes?.... Who did?..... What are you saying that a bunny man might have actually attacked Jyuri??..."  
  
Jyuri looked up.  
  
"Okay thank you.... good bye." He hung up the phone.  
  
Jyuri's father sat back down at the table next to Jyuri.  
  
"That was the school nurse. She said one of your classmates came in and said that he saw a bunny man too," her father said.  
  
"What?" Jyuri asked, "So do you believe me then?" She asked.  
  
"Well...not exactly. There may have been a man in a bunny suit, or someone that really likes bunnies...in any case, if someone hurt you I'm going to have to report it to the police." He answered her.  
  
"No don't." Jyuri said.  
  
"Why not?" her father asked.  
  
"Because it won't do any good." She answered.  
  
Her father looked at her, worried if she was really all right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Takato took Gigimon home; he was small enough to hide this time. He took of his shoes and ran up the stairs, leaving his mother asking what the heck he was holding.  
  
"Ok Gigimon, I'll get you something to eat okay?" Takato told him happily.  
  
"HUNGRY!! HUNGRY!!" Gigimon said impatiently.  
  
"I know! I know! I'll be right back with more food that you could ever eat in a lifetime!" Takato ran down the stairs.  
  
Gigimon looked in the reflection of the window. Boy I'm small! He thought.  
  
Soon Gigimon was stuffing his face, while Takato sat there watching him. He was wondering how he devolved like that.  
  
Perhaps it was the only way to keep him from being deleted? How come his D- Arc had data on Gigimon when Takato hadn't even made him up?? Would Ruki and Lee's D-Arc's have info on him too? They didn't have info on Guilmon...how could they, or he, have info on a digimon that is below any level in the card game??  
  
"Takato!" came a voice from downstairs.  
  
"Yeah??" Takato yelled back.  
  
"Come down here!" The voice of his mother said.  
  
"Okay!" Takato got up and opened the door. "Gigimon, don't go anywhere okay?" He shut the door behind him and ran downstairs. "What is it mom?" He asked her at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"We are almost out of flour can you please of to the store and get some?" She asked.  
  
Takato looked upstairs...  
  
"Takato?" She said.  
  
"Okay." He answered. She gave him some money and he left out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Evening was setting in, and Takato headed home. He was pulling a loaded wagon of flour.  
  
Takato stopped a minute to take a breather. He looked to his side and noticed he was in front of Jyuri's house. It wouldn't hurt to see how she was doing...if she was already sent off the loony bin.  
  
He walked up the steps and rang the doorbell.  
  
Jyuri's father answered.  
  
"Yes?" He asked.  
  
"Hi I'm Takato from Jyuri's school. She got hurt today and I wondered how she was doing?" Takato said.  
  
"Hm... Are you the boy who said there was a bunny man?" He asked.  
  
Takato blushed and got a huge sweat drop on his face.  
  
"Yes...sir." he said.  
  
"Will you come inside? I need to talk to you and Jyuri together." He said.  
  
"Okay." Takato said, and went inside.  
  
Jyuri was sitting on the couch rather depressed when Takato walked in with her father.  
  
She looked over at them.  
  
"Takato!" She exclaimed and jumped up from the couch.  
  
"Uh...hey Jyuri.." Takato said smiling.  
  
The three of them sat down at the dining room table.  
  
"So? Your name is Takato?" Jyuri's father asked.  
  
"Yes sir." Takato said.  
  
"So what happened with this bunny man?" He asked.  
  
Suddenly the phone rang.  
  
Jyuri's father got up and answered it.  
  
"Oh yes hello..." He covered the mouthpiece. "I'll be right back." He told Jyuri and Takato, and then went into another room with the phone.  
  
"I'm sorry Takato." Jyuri said.  
  
"Sorry? What do you mean?" Takato asked.  
  
"I'm sorry I told, I'm sorry I caused trouble for you and Guilmon...and I wouldn't blame you if you never talked to me again!" She said, tearing up.  
  
"What are you talking about??" Takato asked.  
  
Jyuri looked at him.  
  
"It's not your fault." He said to her.  
  
"Your...not mad at me?" She said, wiping her eyes.  
  
"Mad? Of course I'm not mad!" Takato reassured her.  
  
"Why did you do it?" Jyuri asked.  
  
"Do what?" Takato said.  
  
"Why did you tell the nurse that I was telling the truth?" She asked again.  
  
"Well...because you were...and it wouldn't be fair for you to be all on your own about it when I was there too." He answered.  
  
Jyuri smiled.  
  
"Thank you." She said.  
  
Takato smiled back.  
  
"Jyuri, I could never be that mad at you. I never have and never will." He said.  
  
Jyuri got up and hugged Takato.  
  
Takato blushed and was a bit surprised.  
  
She pulled away.  
  
"I wish I could be like you Takato." She told him.  
  
"Actually, I'd rather that you would be like yourself." He said, still blushing.  
  
Jyuri's father came back into the room.  
  
"Alright now about the bunny man…" He said.  
  
Takato and Jyuri looked at each other, then smiled nervously at Katou-san. 


	2. Peace

A/N: A very short ficcy. There is one curse word in this...very mild. But who cares right? lol This is a connecting fic. It isn't really exciting it just fills in some holes and starts new ones. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or the characters, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation.  
  
Peace  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
Jyuri answered it.  
  
A man in a black suit with black glasses stood there with two other men dressed the same behind him.  
  
"Uh…I'll go get my father…" Jyuri said.  
  
"That won't be necessary." The man said, "I am here to speak with you."  
  
"What do you want with me?" Jyuri said a little frightened.  
  
The man looked down at the cut on Jyuri's leg. Jyuri noticed he was looking at it and looked at it too.  
  
"Did a digimon do that?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Jyuri looked up at him wide eyed.  
  
"How do you know about the digimon?" She said even more scared.  
  
The man took of his glasses.  
  
"Well? Did a digimon make that cut?" He asked again.  
  
"I got to go now…" Jyuri said backing away.  
  
"We are only here to help you Jyuri." The man said.  
  
"How do you know my name??" Jyuri yelled.  
  
"Like I said, we are here to protect you, now please tell me if a digimon did that!" He asked yet again.  
  
"I…" Jyuri looked up at the solemn, seemingly concerned man, "yes." She said.  
  
Suddenly there was a flash.  
  
"What was that?" Jyuri asked.  
  
"Thankyou for your time miss." He said, and walked off with the other two men.  
  
Jyuri was left with the feeling that she just made another big mistake.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you get all that?" The man said as they walked away.  
  
"Yes Yamaki, the whole conversation." One of the men said holding up a tape recorder.  
  
Yamaki smirked and looked at the other man.  
  
"And you?" He asked.  
  
The man gave him a digital camera he had hidden inside his coat.  
  
He looked at the screen, with a picture of Jyuri's leg zoomed in on the cut.  
  
"Perfect. Soon I will have these digimon wiped off the face of the earth!" He said.  
  
The three men then got into a car and drove off.  
  
  
  
Renamon had been listening in on this disturbing conversation, perched on a telephone pole just happening to be in the right place at the right time. She decided to follow them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Megumi and Reika were at their posts as usual, when Yamaki came in.  
  
"Alright ladies, time for a break, leave!" he commanded.  
  
"But sir…" Reika said.  
  
"No questions…out!" he said, as if he were talking to children.  
  
Megumi and Reika climbed down and went up the steps, passing Yamaki. Megumi gave him a "you're an asshole" look as she passed.  
  
The two went out the door, when Reika felt a burst of motion pass them.  
  
"What was that?" She asked.  
  
"What?" Megumi said.  
  
"Nothing…" Reika replied, then they both left.  
  
Yamaki went to a computer and typed something. A screen came up showing a man in his office.  
  
"What do you want Yamaki?" The man asked irritated.  
  
"I have some proof that digimon are dangerous." He said.  
  
Then hooked up the digital camera to the computer.  
  
The man received it.  
  
"And what is this supposed to be?" the man asked even more irritated.  
  
"I intercepted a phone call from a school in Shinjuku. It sounded suspicious so I investigated a bit. So it turns out, that a girl was attacked by a digimon at school. That is a picture of her wound, and I have a tape of her saying it was a digimon." Yamaki said.  
  
The man looked at him.  
  
"Yamaki, this can barely be classified as a wound. It poses no real threat." The man said.  
  
"Maybe not this time, but I'm sure the more we slack off on getting rid of these things the more chance they get to hurt people!" Yamaki said angrily.  
  
"So what is this? A stunt to give you more funds?" The man accused.  
  
"Yes." Yamaki said.  
  
The man looked at him suprisingly.  
  
"I'll think about it." He said.  
  
"Thankyou sir." Yamaki bowed. Then closed the connection.  
  
"How exactly do you plan to wipe digimon off the face of the earth anyway?" Came a voice from behind Yamaki.  
  
He spun around. Renamon stepped out of the shadows, with her arms crossed. She was quite peeved.  
  
"How did you get here??" Yamaki shouted at her angrily.  
  
"I came in the front door what else?" She said, purposly trying to piss him off.  
  
Yamaki looked as if he was going to blow up.  
  
"GET OUT!!" He roared.  
  
"Is that supposed to intimidate me?" Renamon said, glaring at him.  
  
"What do you want, foul beast?" Yamaki asked.  
  
"I want to know why you think digimon are so evil." She told him.  
  
"Are you really that blind? You mess up the eco system, destroy anything and anyone in your path, and you don't belong here!" He said.  
  
"Digimon are coming here for a reason." Renamon said.  
  
"Oh and what reason is that?" Yamaki asked her sarcastically.  
  
"I...don't know yet. But I do know it is just making it worse by attacking them like you do!" She said.  
  
"I'm only defending my world. It is you who are attacking." Yamaki spat.  
  
Renamon didn't say anything. Yamaki smirked because of it.  
  
"Now leave here at once, before I delete you!" He threatened.  
  
Renamon looked down and closed her eyes.  
  
"Why is your mind so closed to the idea of peace? Can digimon and humans not exist in harmony? I have found harmony with my partner, a human, a human and a digimon and we are friends. Can the rest of the world not do the same? What do you want from us...what do you want from yourselves? Digimon are coming here for a reason. I came because Ruki needed me...and I found out that I needed her. I've found purpose in my life, not just the purpose of fighting, like most digimon, but the purpose of life, and it's value. Digimon and humans are both alive. I should know, I am one. If you destroy all digimon, you will be destroying a whole world that is bigger than you know. Please do not do this...please just try to make peace." Renamon said.  
  
She then did as he said, and disappeared.  
  
Yamaki looked around, where had she gone?  
  
He didn't care, as long as she was gone. 


	3. Mislead Digimon

A/N: Okay this fic kinda has a strange origin. I thought this up in my head when I was on a car trip(very boring 3 day trip -_-;) and now since I'm fresh out of ideas, I decided to write it down. Another thing is that I ALWAYS have an ongoing story of digimon in my head. Also, I went on that trip BEFORE any of the Deva's showed up, and all, actually I think the last episode I was was epidode 14. Keep that in mind. ^_^;  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation.  
  
Mislead Digimon  
  
  
  
"Ha ha I win again, loser!" Hirokazu bragged as he took a digimon card off of Kenta's point gauge, "oh look! It's an Omegamon!" He said.  
  
"What?? That's the card I needed to kick your butt!" Kenta whined.  
  
"Oh well too bad…you couldn't kick my butt anyway…"  
  
Hirokazu and Kenta recomposed their decks for another game. They were in the playground battling in their meeting place…the big dinosaur without a head. It was afternoon and they had no idea where Takato was. He really didn't play the card game with them much since he got the real thing…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, we got a wild one close to the surface…it's about to bio-emerge!" Megumi alerted Yamaki.  
  
"It's rather large, it will most likely take a while before becoming strong enough to cause harm though." Reika informed.  
  
Yamaki was barely paying attention. He was lost in his own thoughts. How could we ever make peace with insignificant creatures such as the digimon? It's poposterous! When will those kids and their digimon learn everything can't be rainbows and flowers all the time?  
  
He flipped the cover of his lighter back and forth, the more he thought the more frustrated he got, and he flipped the lighter cover faster.  
  
Megumi noticed that Yamaki hadn't insulted digimon the whole time since she first announced one's appearance. She took off the visor and looked down at him.  
  
"Sir?" She addressed. Yamaki didn't respond.  
  
"Sir!" She said a little louder.  
  
"Can't you see I am thinking?? I told you never to disturb me when I'm thinking!" Yamaki spat.  
  
"But Sir, a digimon is about to bio-emerge…we need orders!" Megumi countered.  
  
Yamaki thought for a moment.  
  
"Where is its location?" He asked.  
  
"Shinjuku Chuo Park" Reika answered.  
  
Yamaki flipped his lighter closed and got up from his chair.  
  
"Keep an eye on it and get Hypnos ready for deletetion." Yamaki instructed, then headed out.  
  
"Where are you going Sir?" Megumi asked. Yamaki didn't answer but just kept walking.  
  
"Bio-emergence estimated at T minus 10…9…" Reika started the countdown.  
  
Megumi turned back to her monitor and put her visor back on, starting up Hypnos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I win again!" Hirokazu said happily, taking yet another card from Kenta's point gauge.  
  
"This sucks!" Kenta said.  
  
"Sucks? It only sucks to be you!" Hirokazu said, looking at his second new card, "MetalGarurumon?? This is our lucky day my friends!" Hirokazu said to…I guess he was talking his other digimon cards?  
  
"Hey Hiro-chan, do you think we'll ever get digimon?" He asked totally changing the subject.  
  
"Of course, what digimon wouldn't want me as a tamer??" Hirokazu reasoned.  
  
"Yeah whatever."  
  
"Another game?" Hirokazu asked.  
  
"Yeah right! I already lost two of my best cards!" Kenta said, "I hate playing for keeps…"  
  
Kenta picked up a random card from his pile covered it with his hand.  
  
"Whatever card this is, will be my digimon partner!" Kenta concluded.  
  
"Oh really?" Hirokazu picked up one of his own cards and covered it, "And whatever this card is will be my partner!"  
  
They both laughed.  
  
Outside of their little "hideout" a bright fog appeared around them, as a shape of a huge digimon emerged slowly…  
  
"Okay on the count of three, we both uncover out cards okay?" Kenta said.  
  
"Okay." Hirokazu agreed.  
  
"1…2…" Kenta started, when a huge eye appeared in front of the little window, staring in at them, "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Kenta screamed, falling back and knocking his card out the other window.  
  
Hirokazu looked at him, "dude what is your problem?" He asked.  
  
"Be..be..hind…" Kenta stuttered, as the eye shifted its gaze to Hirokazu, which was not even a foot away. The eye narrowed, and a deep rumbling growl came from outside.  
  
Hirokazu turned around slowly, his face a few inches from the eye.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed, and jumped back, hitting his head on the ceiling and crashing back into Kenta, his card also going out the other window. The two boys pinned themselves up against the opposite wall, tangled in each other, when the eye suddenly disappeared, and the growling stopped.  
  
Kenta and Hirokazu were frozen in their positions.  
  
"Wha…what was that??" Kenta said nervously.  
  
"I don't know…but whatever it was it didn't look too happy…" Hirokazu responded.  
  
"Do you think it's gone?" Kenta asked.  
  
"How should I know…" Hirokazu pushed Kenta toward the window the eye was peeking through, "why don't you go see?" He said.  
  
"What??" Kenta was pushed up to the window and he looked out.  
  
"Well?" Hirokazu said.  
  
"Uh, I don't see anything…and I mean ANYTHING…" Kenta said.  
  
"Huh?" Hirokazu pushed Kenta away from the window, "let me see." He looked out…but all he could see was bright pink fog.  
  
"Maybe we should go." Hirokazu suggested.  
  
"Hiro-chan! We don't even know if it is still out there!" Kenta warned.  
  
"Well I don't see anything…" Hirokazu said.  
  
Kenta sweat dropped.  
  
Hirokazu jumps down out of the headless dinosaur thing and onto the floor under it.  
  
"See? Come on, Ken-chan, the ground is fine!" Hirokazu told Kenta.  
  
Kenta hesitated, but reluctantly jumped down with Hirokazu.  
  
The two boys started to come out from under the dinosaur thing when a huge snake-like body slammed into the ground in front of them, nearly hitting the two, knocking them off their feet. The growling returned, and the two freaked out boys scrambled to their feet and tried to go out the opposite direction, when the body seemed to grow longer and slid in their way again, suddenly the whole dinosaur thing was surrounded on all but one side.  
  
With no where else to go, Hirokazu and Kenta crawled as quick as they could toward the opening, and where greeted with a huge face of a dragon.  
  
"MegaSeadramon!" Kenta said astonished.  
  
MegaSeadramon opened its large mouth.  
  
"Please tell me he's not gonna do what I think he's gonna do…" Hirokazu pleaded.  
  
"I…I think he is!" Kenta yelled.  
  
MegaSeadramon rushed toward them with its mouth gaping open.  
  
They screamed and ran to each side and pressed themselves against the sides of its body. Its head ran into the relatively small space under the dinosaur sculpture and got stuck. He removed his body from being wrapped around the dinosaur thing, giving Kenta and Hirokazu a chance to escape, and then took it without hesitating.  
  
MegaSeadramon roared when he saw them run away, and whipped his tail at them making them trip and fall to the ground. Then wrapped around them, holding them there while it tried to get its head un-stuck.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Not too far away, Lee and Terriermon were running down the street, following the signal of the D-Arc. Terriermon lifted up his ears, he heard Kenta and Hirokazu screaming!  
  
"Lee! Hirokazu and Kenta are in trouble!" He told Lee.  
  
Lee made a right by the school, running down the street. He now saw the digital field in full view.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After many attempts, MegaSeadramon finally freed himself from the headless cage, and turned his attention toward Hirokazu and Kenta, who were still struggling against its strong tail.  
  
Again it opened its mouth, and came down on the two.  
  
"Blazing fire!" Terriermon cried as he shot little green blazes of fire into MegaSeadramon's mouth.  
  
It brought its head back up quickly roaring while its mouth was smoking.  
  
Lee took of his sunglasses and un-clipped his D-Arc from his pants, bring up the digimon analyzer. It came up and showed a picture of MegaSeadramon.  
  
"Perfect level? Oh this is gonna be fun…" He said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey why don't you pick on someone your own species!" Terriermon shouted.  
  
MegaSeadramon looked at the little digimon with anger.  
  
"Um…I mean size, SIZE!" Terriermon re-worded.  
  
MegaSeadramon's horn lit up and snapped and crackled with electricity, he then sent a shock wave of thunder at Terriermon.  
  
Terriermon barely dodged it and went rolling across the ground.  
  
Lee pulled out a digimon card.  
  
"Card Slash!" He shouted, while scanning it into his D-Arc, "Speed Plug-in B!" He finished.  
  
"Terriermon there is no way you can go up against him! Just try to keep out of his way, exhaust him if you can!" Lee told him.  
  
"I'll try…" Terriermon said.  
  
MegaSeadramon attacked him over and over while Terriermon using his new found speed dodged them, but it made the place a wreck at the same time. Kenta and Hirokazu ran beside Lee.  
  
"Thanks dude, I thought we were gonners for sure!" Hirokazu told him.  
  
Lee didn't answer, he was too worried about Terriermon…he didn't look like he could hold out much longer. Takato, Ruki…where are you?? He wondered.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A little digimon came flying in through the fog, and landed on the dinosaur sculpture thing. He watched the fight sadly.  
  
He then spotted two cards lying on the ground near the sculpture. He hopped down and took a look at them, holding them up in his little hands.  
  
"I wonder whose these are?" He said to himself.  
  
Suddenly the triangle on his forehead glowed, and the cards disappeared. He looked at his empty hands, puzzled, and turned his attention toward the fight, already forgetting the weird incident…  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
Terriermon dodged yet another attack, wearily he fell to the ground. MegaSeadramon was obviously tired out too…but he didn't show any signs of quitting. He moved toward Terriermon while Lee frantically looked on.  
  
"What am I gonna do now??" He asked outloud.  
  
"Hi Lee!" Culumon voiced.  
  
Lee looked at Culumon happily.  
  
"Yes!" He pulled out a digimon card and scanned it into his D-Arc, "Plug-in E!" He shouted.  
  
The triangle on Culumon's head glowed, and so did Terriermon.  
  
"Terriermon! Shinka!" Terriermon cried, after his evolution sequence, he shouted "Galgomon!" and was back up and ready to fight.  
  
"Gatling arm!" he said as he shot from his machine gun arms. The bullets hit MegaSeadramon in the face rapidly and he staggered back.  
  
Just then Ruki and Renamon arrived at the scene.  
  
"What's going on?" Ruki asked.  
  
"MegaSeadramon was trying to eat us!" Kenta whined.  
  
"Oh whatever." Ruki said.  
  
"It is possible.." Renamon said.  
  
Galgomon rammed his huge heavy machine gun arms into MegaSeadramon's gut whilst everyone talked.  
  
"What do you mean? Why would he want to do that?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Don't you remember when Dokugumon tried to eat you? Digimon of higher levels have to digest something from this world in order to stabilize their bodies faster." Renamon explained.  
  
Galgomon was knocked back toward Ruki and Renamon and they both scattered away.  
  
"Um, that's nice and all, but do you guys mind helping Galgomon?" Lee suggested.  
  
"Oh yeah…right…" Ruki drew a card from her deck. "Card Slash!" she scanned the card in her D-Arc, "Plug-in E!"  
  
"Renamon shinka!" Renamon said while evolving, "Kyuubimon!" She lunged at MegaSeadramon.  
  
"Elf Fireball!" She said, as nine balls of blue fire shot from her tail and hit him numerous times.  
  
Galgomon also attacked, then Kyuubimon and Galgomon attacked at the same time. MegaSeadramon went crashing down unconscious.  
  
Galgomon looked at him.  
  
"That was easy…" he said.  
  
Kyuubimon landed on the ground.  
  
"Of course it was…he just bio-emerged." She told him.  
  
The ever-late Takato then ran into the fog and took off his goggles, Guilmon beside him.  
  
"Aw I missed it already?" Takato said.  
  
"But why is the digimon still here?" Guilmon asked.  
  
"We didn't destroy him we just knocked him out." Galgomon said.  
  
Then came Yamaki…into the fog with his sunglasses on and flipping his lighter cover. He took of his sunglasses and looked at the digimon.  
  
The tamers and digimon in turn looked at him.  
  
"What do you want?" Asked Takato bitterly.  
  
Yamaki didn't say anything, just shifted his gaze to the unconscious MegaSeadramon.  
  
"So? That was what came through." He said simply, "Well? I thought you kids take care of these beasts…so why is it still alive?" He asked.  
  
"What? We don't kill them unless we have to! We're not murderers like you!" Lee said angrily.  
  
"Murderer? Getting rid of pest digimon is not murdering…no more than squishing an ant on the sidewalk." He said.  
  
Guilmon growled at him.  
  
Yamaki pulled out a device and started pressing buttons.  
  
"Just out of curiosity…what would you children have done with this thing? It's obviously too big to hide like you do your little pets there." He said.  
  
They thought a moment.  
  
"We don't know, but we would certainly figure it out somehow." Takato said with a sigh.  
  
"Right…well you don't have to, because I'm going to do it for you." He said.  
  
"What do you mean by that? What are you going to do?" Ruki asked.  
  
"Delete the menace of course." He replied.  
  
"Hey you can't do that!" Lee said.  
  
"Who do you think you are to tell me what I can and can't do??" Yamaki told the boy angrily.  
  
"That isn't a good idea." Kyuubimon said calmly.  
  
Yamaki stopped pressing buttons and looked at her.  
  
"The more you delete digimon from this world… the angrier they will get in our world." She said.  
  
"What do I care? It's not my problem." Yamaki said.  
  
"Oh but it is. You anger them, they come here and destroy this world, and you wouldn't want that would you?" Kyuubimon said.  
  
"Humph. You won't destroy this world, they need us just to survive yourselves." Yamaki countered.  
  
"Well they would do much damage or takeover in any case." She told him.  
  
Yamkai paused a moment.  
  
"And that's why I will destroy you all before that happens!" Yamaki yelled.  
  
"Do you really believe you can do that? You would be destroying a whole world…why don't you just make peace!" Kyuubimon said, emotion setting in.  
  
MegaSeadramon stirred.  
  
Everyone looked at him.  
  
He slowly opened his eyes and lifted the front half of his body up. Suddenly he didn't feel so hungry anymore…  
  
"What is going on?" He asked.  
  
Everyone looked at him strangely. Was this the same MegaSeadramon as before?  
  
"You almost ate us!" Hirokazu shouted at him.  
  
MegaSeadramon looked at him funny.  
  
"Did not." He said.  
  
"Yeah huh!" Kenta said.  
  
"I did?" MegaSeadramon said, seeming to forget all about it.  
  
"Digimon trying to eat people now? Give me one good reason that I should delete this monster?" Yamaki said.  
  
"I know it's very hard for you, but why don't you try to let us handle this?" Kyuubimon said irritantly.  
  
Yamaki looked at her angrily.  
  
"I will give you 5 minutes…if that beast is not gone, I will delete it!" He shouted, and then walked out of the fog.  
  
"Okay now what are we supposed to do?" Takato said.  
  
"Figure a way to get him out of here I guess." Lee said.  
  
"And soon." Ruki added.  
  
"Why do you want to save him?? He tried to eat us!" Kenta yelled.  
  
"I did not!" Argued MegaSeadramon.  
  
"Well, if he doesn't remember, and he is acting totally different right now, I think we should give him the benefit of the doubt." Galgomon said.  
  
"Whatever." Kenta said exhausted.  
  
"Ok so what do suggest we do? He's bigger than a house!" Ruki said.  
  
The fog had started to clear, and they could now see through it.  
  
"If anyone sees MegaSeadramon we're sure to be in trouble…" Galgomon said.  
  
"Not to mention you, Kyuubimon or Guilmon." Takato added.  
  
Lee had his hand on his chin thinking. He looked up at the sky, which he could now see since the fog was almost completely gone. He then noticed a tall mountain in the distance…  
  
"Hey I got it!" He snapped his fingers.  
  
"What?" everyone asked.  
  
"How about MegaSeadramon goes to Mt. Fuji!" Lee suggested.  
  
"What?" Ruki asked.  
  
"No one will see him if he goes to the top, and a digimon like him will like it up there!" Lee said.  
  
"Hey that's a pretty good idea." Takato said.  
  
MegaSeadramon looked confused. He had no idea what they were talking about.  
  
"How do you plan to get him there genius?" Ruki asked Lee.  
  
"Well, MegaSeadramon can fly right?" Lee said.  
  
"Yeah…so?" Ruki said.  
  
"Well he could fly there!" Lee finished.  
  
"Oh, yeah, no one will notice a 25 foot dragon flying through the sky!" She said sarcastically.  
  
"Not if he's high enough…" Takato said.  
  
Ruki crossed her arms and looked away.  
  
"You both are so stupid…" she said.  
  
"Ruki, maybe we should give it a try…after all, do you have any better ideas?" Kyuubimon told her.  
  
"Whatever…" She said, still looking away.  
  
Lee turned to MegaSeadramon.  
  
"Okay, please do what we tell you, or Yamaki will destroy you." He said.  
  
"Destroy me? Why?" MegaSeadramon said angrily.  
  
"Because he doesn't understand digimon. Neither do other people really…so you have to avoid humans at all costs okay? You need to go to the top of that mountain," Lee pointed to Mt. Fuji and MegaSeadramon looked at it. "Go there as fast as you can, and stay there until we can figure something out. Humans are afraid of digimon, so don't go even NEAR them, they might try to hurt you because they don't know what you are. But DON'T hurt them, that will just make them even more afraid. Do you understand?" Lee finished.  
  
MegaSeadramon looked back at Lee, then back to Mt. Fuji, and back at Lee again.  
  
"I don't really want to cause a disturbance…" he said, and rose into the sky.  
  
"Thanks a lot!" Lee said, as he flew away.  
  
"Bye!" everyone shouted.  
  
"What a nice digimon." Guilmon said, "Why does Yamaki think he is bad?"  
  
Takato pet Guilmon.  
  
A few moments later, a loud roar was heard. The tamers and their digimon looked in the direction of the sound, and saw MegaSeadramon in the sky, with something sticking out of his body.  
  
"What the?" Lee said.  
  
"Come on guys! Lets go!" Takato said, and ran toward MegaSeadramon, who was quite a ways away.  
  
Everyone followed Takato.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
They finally reached the source of the roaring, at the harbor.  
  
They all fell to their knees exhausted, except Kyuubimon and Ruki, because Ruki had been riding on her back.  
  
"Hey why didn't…. you…. give us a…ride??" Lee said exhausted.  
  
"Oh sorry." Ruki responded, and everyone sweat dropped.  
  
Turning their attention to MegaSeadramon, they were met with a horrible sight.  
  
There were newscasters everywhere, and many people crowded as close to the harbor as they could get, except police kept them back.  
  
Over the water was MegaSeadramon, with now 3 things sticking out of his body. He roared and thrashed as the three things were connected to wires, which were coming from some sort of helicopter, which was struggling from MegaSeadramon's strong body. A closer look made it possible to assume that the things sticking out of MegaSeadramon were…harpoons?? 


	4. Mislead Digimon cont.

A/N: There is something here that some people might find offensive, depending on the person, so I tried to portray it mildly, and with humor ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or it's characters, they belong to Akiyoshi Hongo and Toei Animation.  
  
   
  
Mislead Digimon Cont.  
  
Takato crept up behind a newscaster reporting.  
  
"This is an astonishing sight as behind me a giant dragon was spotted by a safari hunter on his way to the Fiji Islands." The newscaster said.  
  
Takato quickly ran back to the group.  
  
"You guys won't believe this..." he started.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruki's grandmother was washing the dishes while her daughter sat on the couch talking to her agent. The T.V. was on when a special report interrupted her grandmother's soap opera.  
  
A newscaster on the television repeated what Takato had just heard, then panned in on the amazing sight of MegaSeadramon.  
  
Ruki's grandmother walked up behind the couch, drying one of the plates, watching the screen with interest. Ruki's mother didn't even notice...she was busy arguing with her agent about her eye color.  
  
Ruki's grandma shook her daughter's shoulder, and she looked up irritated.  
  
"What mother??" She said as she covered the phone speaker.  
  
"Take a look at this!" she said.  
  
Ruki's mother looked at the T.V, and after she found out it was a news report and not a movie, she hung up the phone with her agent still babbling into the speaker.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey daddy!" Shuichun yelled, jumping on the couch beside her father, who was reading a newspaper, "Daddy! There's a dwagon on T.V.!" She said happily.  
  
"Yeah ok whatever Shuichun." He said absentmindedly.  
  
"But daddy! It's on the news T.V.!" She told him, taking away his newspaper and forcing his head to look at MegaSeadramon on the television.  
  
"Shuichun! Stop!" he looked at the T.V., seeing a newscaster talking while a huge dragon with harpoons in it was struggling behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh great, how was I supposed to know a poacher was in town??" Lee said regretfully.  
  
"Mho man tie! You weren't Lee!" Galgomon said, afraid Lee was going to go on a guilt trip.  
  
Everyone looked at the sight.  
  
"Why isn't he fighting back??" Hirokazu said.  
  
Lee looked down.  
  
"I bet it's because I told him not to!" He said angry with himself.  
  
"Yeah right, why would any digimon refuse to hurt humans because you told it too??" Ruki said.  
  
"A noble one..." Kyuubimon said, looking up at the distressed digimon.  
  
Another harpoon shot out and struck MegaSeadramon behind the head. He roared in pain and started to stop his thrashing, for every time he moved, the pain got worse. The helicopter then moved backward, pulling MegaSeadramon to where ever it was headed.  
  
MegaSeadramon closed his eyes, and his data started to fade in and out.  
  
The crowd gasped at this sight.  
  
"Oh no! He's dying!" Kenta shouted.  
  
"I don't know about you guys, but I can't watch this anymore!" Ruki hopped onto Kyuubimon's back, "Let's go!" She commanded.  
  
Kyuubimon dashed forward without hesitation and off toward the harbor.  
  
"Ruki wait!" Takato said.  
  
Kyuubimon ran behind the newscaster in a golden blur. The startled newscaster jumped forward and hit the camera, both of them falling down. The camera fell in a way that it saw a perfect view of Kyuubimon running from behind.  
  
The police frantically jumped out of the way as Kyuubimon ran past them.  
  
She took Ruki out onto the edge of the dock, as close as they could get to MegaSeadramon's fading body. Ruki jumped off Kyuubimon's back.  
  
"Elf Fireball!" Kyuubimon cried, and the blue fireballs trailed onto the ropes, burning them up and releasing MegaSeadramon. He dropped into the cape with a large splash soaking Kyuubimon and Ruki.  
  
"He's not safe yet!" Kyuubimon said.  
  
"Right," Ruki said, and pulled out a digimon card. "Card Slash!" She said, and slashed the card, "Aquatic Power!" She said.  
  
Kyuubimon grew gills behind her ears and fins on her sides, her tails turned into mermaid like tails and she dived into the water.  
  
Ruki got on hands and knees and looked anxiously down into the murky sea.  
  
Kyuubimon swam down a few feet, breathing with the gills provided by the digimon card. Soon she saw a large shape of a dragon still far below. She kept swimming and soon came to it. It was still fading in and out, with large rips in the skin, revealing its matrix.  
  
She didn't know what to do. How could she possibly help him?  
  
Kyuubimon watched him fade in and out, thinking. Why hadn't he destroyed the helicopter...surly that is what she would have done...if pushed to the point he had been. Is it possible that MegaSeadramon is that serious about keeping his word? Did he even agree to Lee that he wouldn't hurt the humans? This sort of digimon did not deserve to die.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to glow. Part of her data went into MegaSeadramon, healing his wounds and he stopped fading. Unfortunately, the data she had given him took away her gills, fins, and devolved her to Renamon. She soon ran out of air, and frantically swam to get to the surface. But without her fins, she couldn't go that fast.  
  
Renamon slowed, then stopped swimming all together, passed out from lack of air, and started sinking.  
  
MegaSeadramon opened his eyes. Feeling a lot stronger now. He looked up and saw a limp Renamon sinking down.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruki watched the water. What was taking so long?  
  
A moment later, the surface started bubbling. Ruki stood up.  
  
A shadow was seen just below the surface, and suddenly MegaSeadramon sprang up out of the water and looked down at Ruki. Renamon was on his head.  
  
Ruki smiled, until she noticed Renamon was no longer Kyuubimon, and wasn't moving.  
  
"Renamon!" She cried.  
  
MegaSeadramon slowly lowered his head, and Renamon's soaked body slipped down onto the dock next to Ruki. Ruki kneeled beside her.  
  
"Renamon!" She said again, and shook her, in a futile attempt to wake her.  
  
Renamon still didn't move.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jonyuu reached the crowd. He had to see this for himself. He pushed his way to the front, and looked on as he saw Renamon with Ruki beside her.  
  
By now, the cameramen had recomposed themselves and were back at the scene. They zoomed in on Renamon and Ruki.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Ruki!" Ruki's mother shouted as she saw Ruki with a giant dragon above her...then fainted.  
  
Kai watched in astonishment. That couldn't be Ruki, could it?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruki had a look of fear and frustration on her face, and her eyes got shiny. She stood up and turned to the crowd.  
  
"Someone help her!" She cried out, "can't anyone help her??" She yelled.  
  
No one moved. No one said anything, not even the reporters. Everyone stared at the dragon behind her.  
  
"Look! That dragon is not gonna hurt anyone! He's just a digimon it's okay!" She said desperately.  
  
Jonyuu snapped his attention off the dragon. A digimon?? That...that's impossible! He thought, then looked at the distressed Ruki and then at Renamon, who hadn't even stirred. If someone didn't help her, she would surly die!  
  
"Please!! Someone!!" Ruki looked at Renamon, "Help me!!" She practically screamed.  
  
Jonyuu ran out to her. She stared at him. He looked at her momentarily, then up at the dragon, then down at Renamon.  
  
He took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to have to do...well it was all he could think of on the spur of the moment...there was no time to do anything else...  
  
Jonyuu bent down over Renamon and started to perform CPR on her.  
  
Ruki watched him, not daring to intervene...no matter how disgraceful it seemed, she hoped it would work.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shuichun was glued to the television screen.  
  
"Oooooooh! Daddy is kissing a fox lady!" She said.  
  
Her mother had walked by, and then stopped and backed up.  
  
"Daddy is kissing who??" She said.  
  
"Daddy is kissing a fox lady!" Shuichun moved out of the way and pointed to the screen, "seeeeeee??" She said, all cute like.  
  
Her mother walked up to take a closer look. She saw her husband doing CPR on a fox with a girl beside him on a dock with a dragon in the water! She fainted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renamon coughed and turned onto her stomach, supporting herself with her paws. Jonyuu backed away.  
  
"Renamon!" Ruki said, and then ran to her side, "are you okay?" she said, concerned.  
  
Renamon didn't say anything. She was still very weary. Ruki hugged her, getting all wet in the process.  
  
"Thank you." Ruki said to Jonyuu.  
  
He nodded.  
  
Lee came running over, Galgomon had devolved, and Terriermon was on his shoulder.  
  
"Dad!" Lee said.  
  
"Lee??" Jonyuu said, looking at Terriermon.  
  
"Wait a minute...you are Lee's dad??" Ruki said.  
  
Lee put his hand behind his head.  
  
"Well, how was I supposed to know he would..." Lee started.  
  
"Whatever!" Ruki said quickly.  
  
"Mho man tie!" Terriermon said, laughing.  
  
Jonyuu looked at all the people staring at them.  
  
"I think we should go..." he said.  
  
"Right, MegaSeadramon, I think you should continue on your way." Lee said.  
  
MegaSeadramon nodded.  
  
"Good bye, and thank you for saving me Renamon." He told her.  
  
Renamon was still dazed and didn't reply, she just slowly started to get up.  
  
"And thank you...for not hurting anyone," Lee said sorrowfully.  
  
MegaSeadramon flew off into the sky, and headed toward Mt. Fuji...with no more interruptions.  
  
Jonyuu, Lee, Terriermon, Ruki, and an exhausted Renamon made their way through the crowd, who quickly moved out of their way as they passed. Ruki and Renamon went their own separate way after they were out of the crowd. But Takato, Guilmon, Kenta, and Hirokazu soon joined Jonyuu, Lee, and Terriermon.  
  
They went to Lee's house, where the digimon played with Shuichun and Lee's brother and sister. All was explained to Jonyuu, how they got their digimon, what had happened with them and about the wild digimon. Lee's mother served tea and cookies, while everyone...except Jonyuu, teased as how he saved a digimon would not be passed on by anyone in the family.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ruki stepped up to the front door of her house and put her hand on the knob. She prayed that her mom and grandmother weren't watching T.V. that day.  
  
Renamon was resting in Ruki's room, when Ruki entered her house.  
  
Her mother sprang up at the sound of the door opening and shutting, and she rushed to the front hall.  
  
Ruki was still taking off her shoes when her mother reached her.  
  
"Ruki! Young lady you have a lot of explaining to do!" She yelled.  
  
Ruki sighed.  
  
"Don't be so hard on the girl." Her grandmother said, coming in after Ruki's mother.  
  
Ruki looked at her and smiled.  
  
"So? Where is it?" her grandmother asked.  
  
"Uh...where's what?" Ruki asked, playing dumb.  
  
"That fox creature we saw on the news." She responded.  
  
"Oh...her...well..." Ruki stumbled.  
  
Ruki's mother felt Ruki's clothes.  
  
"Honey your soaking wet! I'll run you a hot bath!" She said, and quickly walked off toward the bathroom.  
  
Ruk's grandma and Ruki looked on after her.  
  
"Well?" Ruki's grandma said.  
  
Ruki had hoped she somehow forgot about Renamon.  
  
"She's...sleeping." Ruki said truthfully.  
  
"Oh, well if she's as wet as you are, she should come in and get warm." Her grandmother suggested warmly.  
  
"What?" Ruki said, not expecting that...  
  
"She must be cold. All that wet fur." Her grandma said.  
  
Ruki smiled slightly. Then left to go get Renamon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Renamon got inside, her fur was all puffy due to her attempts to dry herself off.  
  
Ruki laughed.  
  
"You look like a king-sized fur ball!" She teased.  
  
Renamon wasn't laughing.  
  
Ruki's grandmother put her hand on her chin.  
  
"Hm...You know, I have a remedy for puffy hair...or in your case fur...Come with me." She told Renamon, and headed off down the hall.  
  
Renamon looked at Ruki.  
  
"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ruki said.  
  
Renamon hesitated a moment, then followed Ruki's grandma.  
  
She led her to the bathroom, which was all steaming from the hot water Ruki's mother had ran for Ruki's bath (of which Ruki had already taken by the way).  
  
"Just stay in here for a few minutes, the steam will do the trick." She said smiling at Renamon.  
  
Renamon stepped inside, and Ruki's grandmother closed the door.  
  
She came walking back out. Ruki and her mother were sitting on the couch. Ruki was in her PJs and her mother was asking her all sorts of questions. Which Ruki had trouble answering since she would ask another question before Ruki could finish the previous one's answer.  
  
"What is that thing?" Her mother asked.  
  
"It's a digimon...a creature made from..." Ruki started to explain.  
  
"Is it dangerous??" Her mother asked.  
  
"No, only certain digimon are..." Ruki started.  
  
"What was that hideous beast in the water??"  
  
"It was another digimon called..."  
  
"Did it try to eat you???"  
  
"N..."  
  
"Will it come back??"  
  
"I don't think..."  
  
"Will you answer me??"  
  
"I'm..."  
  
"Young lady you better tell me what is going on right now."  
  
"I..."  
  
Ruki's grandma sat down in a chair, and watched them for a few minutes, trying to keep herself from laughing. She finally decided to stop them.  
  
"Alright, children!" She said, "Ruki, why don't you just start from the beginning?"  
  
"Thank you!" Ruki shouted, relieved. Then she too, told the story of the digimon...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Renamon started playing around with the shower gel. Trying to figure out how to get it open. She squeezed the bottle applying so much pressure it popped off and hit her in the eye. She fell backward into the bath with a "splash!" and the pink shower gel squirted all over the place.  
  
A/N: I'm gonna finish it here unless I get enough reviews telling me to continue it…yes there is more but I want to make sure I'm not putting my effort in for nothing -_- 


End file.
